


Frozen to Frevent

by Ookami_Saru



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, Humor, Romance, Sequel, Snow and Ice, Snowqueen, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Saru/pseuds/Ookami_Saru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that deep in everyone's heart, a beast waits for its day to rise. One day it happened that such a beast was released and since then the mighty kingdom of Westgaard was exposed to the temper and warmongering of a fire-breathing dragon... The dragon of Westgaard.</p><p>Now it seems that the dragon is reaching for Arendelle, the sparkling kingdom, ruled by the snowqueen Elsa. Will the beast succeed or will the gracious queen be able to stop it? Not only Arendelle is completely mixed up but also Elsa. Why is she always getting into odd situations and what does everything has to do with the black blade, owned by that mysterious woman from Westgaard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction on Disney's Frozen! ^^  
> Actually, it is a translation of my German version (Die Schneekönigin und der Drache), so for each of you who understand both languages: please feel free to read either work, if you like. :)
> 
> Here are just some things I want you to know:  
> \- I am not sure how long this fanfiction will be, so it can turn out to be a big project or elsewise short to medium lenght
> 
> \- Similar: the rating. I do not know if and what crazy ideas may come to my mind, but I do the best to stay in the set parametres.
> 
> \- I cannot promise to release regular updates, as the continuance of this work will be depenent on my creative-flashs and available time for translating. Probably the German version might continue at a higher speed "^^ *sorry*
> 
> -Last thing: Feel free to leave comments! I really am interested in your opinion on this work!^^
> 
> And now: Enjoy reading! ^^

_„Do you really have to go?”_

_He simply nodded as an answer to her question and smiled warmly._

_“You’ll be fine!”, he said. He seemed to grow distant, as he put his arm around the hip of the woman at his side. Both smiled, the woman waved at her._

_“Don’t leave me alone!”, she wanted to cry out, but nothing came over her lips._

_The couple disappeared onto a ship and the next thing she saw were dark clouds, rising in a portentous wind._

 

As if hit by a thunderbolt, she jolted up in her bed.

She had unconsciously reached out with her hand, which now was trembling.

“No!”, she breathed.

“Elsa?”, she heard a soft knock on the door.

Slowly, she broke away from her stupor and left behind her memories of her nightmare.

“Anna, come in!”, she said with a hoarse voice.

“Elsa, you really need to-“ Anna froze in the middle of the doorway, as she saw ice flowers all over the walls. Worried, she quickly stepped closer to her sister’s bed. “Are you alright?”

With a slight smile, Elsa turned to her and nodded.

“Everything’s fine. Only a nightmare.”, she said in a faint voice. Suddenly, she found herself captured in a warm and loving hug.

“The storm last night must have reminded you of something.”, Anna whispered softly, as if she had read her sisters mind. In silence they stayed in their embrace, feeling the pain of the loss of their parents. It still was hard for them to talk about it.

 

A while passed and Elsa broke away from the soothing touch.

“What did you want to say?”, she asked, supporting herself with one arm. Why did she feel so dizzy?

“Hm? Oh, yeah! Elsa, you really need to do something about that heat. I’m afraid that Olaf will start melting.”, Anna sputtered. “Oh, and Kristoff might have some problems asw-“

Elsa raised her hand to stop her sister’s flood of speech.

“Yes, I’ll handle that!”, she said and caressed her temple with her fingertips. This headache was unbearable.

Sighing in relief, Anna lifted herself from bed and left her sister’s room with a “Glad to hear that!”.

Moaning, Elsa sank back to her pillows and squinted her eyes.

_This heat is killing me! Wait! Heat!?_

She peeled herself from the sheets with caution, stepped closer to the window and looked out.

Was it her imagination or did the air seem to flare?

With a thoughtful expression, Elsa turned her back to the window.

_What’s going on here? I’ve got a bad feeling about that!_

 

Sparkles flashed across his sight as he opened his eyes.

His head ached, as if Thor in person had bashed it with his hammer.

Moaning, he slowly got up from a provisional bed and examined his surroundings.

He had no idea, where he was or how he got here. Actually, he didn’t know anything.

“Ouch!” A piercing pain ran from his foot through his leg. “What happened?”, he mumbled absentmindedly.

Someone entered the room.

“Ah, you’re awake! That’s good.”, said an infirm elderly man kindly.

“Where am I?” The man grinned slightly and reached for a mug, handing it to the stranger.

“You’re in Arendelle. Here! You must be thirsty.” He watched the younger man taking a cautious sip and then avidly emptying the mug.

“What’s your name, boy?”, the man asked after a while.

The young man stopped in his motion, thinking. Hazy memories appeared in his mind, fractals. He seemed to remember a voice calling for him, but he wasn’t sure. Hesitantly, he cleaned his throat and faced the old man.

“Finn. My name is Finn. I suppose.”

Sympathetically, the old man tapped on Finn’s shoulder.

“Think you hit your head quite hard, buddy. I’m Bjorg, but most people call me fisher.”, he introduced himself. Finn nodded with a slight smile.

“How did I get here, Bjorg?”

“I picked you up, down at the beach. Think you’re not from here or the surrounding area.”, he answered, shrugging his shoulders. He received a questioning look from Finn’s amber eyes. “Such belt-buckles are not produced around here and I’ve never seen such an eye-colour either.”, Bjorg explained.

Distractedly, Finn ran his finger over the adorned belt-buckle.

_Beach. Yeah, I remember that it was wet. And... stormy._

Cleaning his throat, Bjorg stood up. “You were lucky, that’s for sure! The last storm of this kind, that I remember, was three years ago. Well, you must be hungry!”

With that, Bjorg left Finn all alone to his thoughts.

_My name is Finn. Obviously I had a shipwreck and now I’m in Arendelle._

“Arendelle...”, he mumbled and weighed each syllable on his tongue.

 

Elsa sighed in exhaustion.

Why did she feel so dreadful?

It seemed as if the sweltering heat demanded a great deal of her strength to keep it in check. Even the easiest duties needed the maximum of her concentration.

_This is no normal heat!_

A formal knock on the door made her jump.

“Your Majesty! Your Scouts found debris alongside the coast. It seems as if a ship was hit by the storm last night.”, a servant reported.

Rash, but with a collected countenance, Elsa opened the door to her study. Her resolute glance made the servant cringe as his eyes met hers.

“Search for survivors and bring them here! Take care to set up a ward to immediately provide the castaways with medical help! I want to talk to them, as soon as they are out and about again.”, Elsa commanded and received a salute.

She turned back to return into her study, but hesitated halfway.

“And look for hints, from where and to where the ship was about to travel!”

Again the servant saluted. “Very well, Your Majesty!”, he responded proudly and set out to fulfil his mission.

Elsa leaned against the door, heavily exhaling, as she closed it behind her.

_Why now?_ Her knees gave way and she slid slowly to the ground. Still, she was assailed by a throbbing headache. _Hopefully there’ll be survivors._

Suddenly the pictures of her nightmare reappeared in her mind and she felt a thin layer of ice forming at her back. Her hands quickly found their way up to her temples and started caressing them diligently.

_No, no, no, Elsa! Calm down! There’ll be survivors for sure! Don’t panic, this won’t repeat. Just stay calm. More important is now: What’s the source of this sudden heat? Think!_

Her breathing was stressed, but she managed to calm herself down a bit. Meanwhile, her fingertips started to glimmer in a soft shade of blue, as always, when she tried to keep cool.

_Everything started last night. A ship was hit by the storm, with the storm came the heat and it increased as time passed. Alright, got it so far!_

_Could it be that all of these are just convenient coincidences? Summer storms that cause an increase in temperature are rare, but cannot be excluded... No, that’s impossible! The change was too harsh and too sudden. It doesn’t seem to be... natural. It’s more like..._

Then the scales fell from her eyes. _Of course! It must have something to do with that ship! Someone or something must have caused this heat!_

 

Finn left the fishing hut slightly hobbling. Luxurious, he craned his neck towards the sun. The shafts of sunlight danced in his wind-combed mane. He looked, twinkling with his eyes, up to the clouds in a beautiful blue sky. His bright eyes made a stunning contrast to his black hair. In them there was something bold and mischievous, yet serious. A goatie that almost looked exactly like Thor’s hammer covered his prominent chin.

Nothing about him appeared to be originated in this country. Neither his dark hair, nor his suntanned skin fit in the typical image of Arendelle, not to mention his clothing. Beneath his simple linen shirt, his athletic figure was showing. Like most sailors do, he left his top-buttons open. His legs were tucked in burgundy trousers and common brown leather boots.

 

Three days have passed and still Finn could only recall his memories of the time before his “arrival” in Arendelle fragmentary. However, there wasn’t much room he could have spent on reflection. Most of his time, he spent sleeping, agonized by mazy dreams and if he was awake, he was ailed by throbbing headaches.

He stretched himself in a deep yawn.

“Bjorg?”, he asked but didn’t receive an answer. “Hmm. He must have set out for fishing.”, Finn mumbled and let his gaze trail over his surroundings. Bjorg’s fishing hut was situated on a hill outside of Arendelle and offered an astonishing view over the capital.

_Quite extraordinary for a fisherman to live on a hill._ , thought Finn, as he shook his head in a grin.

Leisurely, he started his way down, watching the ambience intently.

“Arendelle...”, escaped his lips, more talking to himself than anything else.

Wasn’t it known for its moderate to cool climate?

The grass crunched under his feet. Brown and dry it loomed out of the soil. Finn gazed upon the Fjords and like a flash, a memory came up his mind.

“Arendelle! The kingdom of ice and snow!”, he realized in surprise.

_Why is it so warm then? Where’s the snow? A drought?_

                                                    

The closer he got to the capital, the miserable scenery appeared to him.

Everywhere the grass had turned brown and the trees were almost bald. Even the capital itself seemed to groan under the heat. Only a few citizens were out on the streets. Finn strolled around randomly. As he passed a group of young women, that stayed in the cooling shades of a pub, they started to whisper excitedly.

“Who is he?”

“What a handsome man!”

With a broad grin, he perked up his ears. Acting as if he hadn’t noticed a thing, he leaned nonchalantly against a pillar of the pub’s shed.

“Well, ladies? Quite hot today, isn’t it?”, Finn said smirking and the women immediately started to chuckle in excitement.

Obviously amused, he watched them, until the quick clopping of hooves made him look over to the closest well.

 

The people had already rallied around the well, when Elsa and a handful of soldiers arrived. Pleading, they looked up to their queen, mugs and buckets in their hands.

_For how long shall this drought continue?_ , Elsa thought.

She dismounted with a suppressed groan in pain. Each movement cost her great deal of force, but she braced herself to retain her composure.

“Please, Your Highness. I’m so thirsty!”, al small boy approached her, his eyes wide and bidding. With a gentle smile, Elsa softly stroked his hair.

“Don’t be afraid! You shall receive your water.”

She stepped closer to the well and let a huge block of ice come into existence.

_Brace yourself! Don’t let them see, how you’re really doing!_ , she admonished herself when she felt the first beads of sweat on her forehead.

Suddenly the horses started to clop nervously on their spot that made Elsa avert her eyes off the well in irritation. “Shh! Calm!”, a soldier tried to conciliate the horses.

It fizzed and she quickly looked back to the well. The huge ice-block had completely vaporised. Frightened the people stared at the well.

“What’s going on here?”, Elsa whispered. Out of the tails of her eyes she saw of the crowd split itself.

_The temperature is rising!_ , crossed her mind.

Then she saw a man, running to her with a facial expression twisted in rage.

Rash her soldiers placed themselves in his way, but flinched with cries of pain the net moment. In rising panic, Elsa supported herself at the well brim. She gazed directly into a pair of amber eyes that eye-locked with hers in furious rage.

Elsa stretched out her hand and instinctively formed an ice-wall between herself and the stranger, but the instant it was set up, it vaporised and left nothing but a puddle.

“YOU!”, the man yelled at her. He couldn't help himself but dash forward. Something in his head was taking control over his actions. The only thing he knew was, that this woman was the reason why he went on his journey and that he needed to eliminate her.

_Finally, I can remember! Just as he described her. I will never forget that face ever again nor my mission!_

As fast as her legs could carry her, she fled behind the well. Again, Elsa raised her hands to fight back when a darting flame hit her hard and tossed her back. The impact made her slump down unconsciously.

The crowd ran in panic and fled in all directions.

Three soldiers bravely lined up to defend their queen from the aggressor. In solidarity and pulled swords they walled up.

“Don’t let him come near the queen!”, captain Gunnar instructed his men, standing in the middle of the wall.

Unimpressed, the stranger kept his path towards his aim.

“Come at me, if you dare!”, he yelled at them and slowed his pace.

_Nothing can stop me now! I will kill that devil! Wait, no. First I need some information from her and then… ___

“ATTACK!”

Absolutely determined they rushed forward, bridging the last few metres.

Suddenly sharp flames darted towards them and in cries of pain two brave soldiers kissed the dust.

With a dive roll it was possible for Captain Gunnar to escape narrowly.

“FOR ARENDELLE!” He bravely swung his sword over his head and took his pace back up.

“Pah!”, the stranger bristled with anger.

Another darting Flame hit Gunnar hard and jerked him to the ground. Petrified with pain, he saw the man approaching the queen and crouching down at her side.

“Where do you detain him?!”, his voice was rumbling harsh, as he shook Elsa.

His eyes focused on the queen’s features as if they tried to read her mind.

_I know you… How could you? FINN! ___  


Finn squinted his eyes. Someone was calling him to stop.

_Don’t! She’s the – SHUT UP! ___

__

He didn’t notice that Gunnar had partly recovered and managed to stand back up, stepping closer to him from his back.

The Captain haled him back from his queen, choking him. Another heatwave washed over Gunnar, but he clenched his teeth, trying to ignore all impressions.

_For the queen!_

He hauled off for a strike that hit the man’s temple hard and made him pass out.

Exhausted, Gunnar slumped next to him and rounded his men panting. They hurried to convey their queen and the convict to the castle.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long time no see "^^ Well, I was more than very busy throughout the last months, so I had no time for translation/writing at all. So, yes, I finally found some time to continue writing and mad a decision for up coming chapters: The original plan of writing a German ff and simply translating it, will be dismissed!  
> I found new ideas, that won't fit into the former German version already at this point, so I will make an alone standing English ff out of it. ^^

Someone cautiously placed a damp cloth on her forehead. Her eyelids flickered and a snivelling groan found its way past her lips.  
“Think she’s coming around!” a voice was whispering.  
Slowly, Elsa opened her eyes. As her vision was blurred, she could barely recognize her lady-in-waiting and needed to blink several times until she realized that she was in her bedroom and safe.

“Gerda.”, she croaked.  
“I’m relieved, you regained consciousness, Your Majesty!”, Gerda smiled and gently stroked the queen’s hand.  
“Where’s Anna?”, Elsa asked, feeling muzzy.  
“Your sister is taking care of the citizens to restore some order.”  
The queen nodded and tried to sit up but a darting pain flashed through her head. Immediately she felt herself being pushed back into her pillows with gentle force of Gerda.

“You need to rest, Your Majesty! You have been assailed and have thereby suffered a bad fall.”, the she explained anxiously.  
Puzzled, Elsa was staring at her lady-in-waiting as she promptly remembered.  
“Where is he?”, she sternly asked, as she managed to sit up despite Gerda’s attempts to restrain her from doing so.  
“The aggressor was put in oubliette. But please, Your Majesty, You need to rest!”

Strong-willed and with a bitter expression, the queen rose from bed.  
“I wish to speak him immediately!”, she ordered briskly and stepped towards the window.  
Without a word of protest, Gerda bowed her head and left the queen’s chamber. She knew it was inappropriate for well-intentioned advice at the moment.  
“And send for Captain Gunnar! I want to thank him and his men most adequately!”, Elsa cat-called not less harsh and glared out of the window.

Rubbing his head, Finn sat up and sorted his thoughts with a deep groan.  
Pictures of the storm, his hasty departure and a sea of flames flooded his mind relentlessly. For just a split second, a face flashed through his mind. His father.  
_Where does she detain him?_  


Perplexed, he mustered his wrists, as he heard a jangling sound. His face contorted and with a roar of anger, he got to his feet, tugging at the chains.  
“What was that? An angry mountain lion?”, somewhere in the dungeon’s corridors a guardsman jolted up in alarm.  
Finn gave up in a loud grunt and stared at the door of the holding cell.  


_Patience!_ , he admonished and forced himself to composure. Snorting, he closed his eyes.  
_I hate to wait!_

The door to Finn’s holding cell opened loudly and a heavyset man entered.  
“The Queen wishes to speak with You!”, his voice droned.  
Shrugging, Finn stayed where he was. He couldn’t move far anyway, as he was chained to the floor. The man unfixed the chains and kept them in his fist tightly.  
As he did so, Finn examined him vigilantly.  


“You’re not a guard.”, he noticed.  
The man looked at him piercingly.  
“No. I’m the ‘Royal Ice-Deliverer’.”, he answered and pulled the chains, to make the prisoner follow him.  
No word was spoken for the entire way up and out of the oubliette. Mistrustful, Finn eyeballed the walls.  
_This place looks familiar… Don’t be an idiot Finn! She tries to lull you in! She’s not that girl! Remember what she did to you! Fight her!_

When they entered the throne-hall, the Royal Ice-Deliverer kicked him in his knees from behind, which Finn accepted grumbling.

“Who are you?”, a light voice resounded.  
Finn lifted his eyes and gave the young woman with reddish hair an indifferent look.  
“That’s not Your business!”, he said harshly.  
“It is very much my business!”, she started, “As I am the queen’s-“  
“It’s obvious, that You are not the queen. If she already calls for me, I want to talk with her!”, Finn interrupted.  
The woman breathed in sharply and was just about to start for a loud protest, as the sound of approaching heels filled the air.  


“Anna!”, the queen’s voice resounded through the hall.  
She eyeballed the young woman seriously, as she elegantly and with royal gracefulness closed the distance between her and the throne. Her blonde hair fell in a loose French braid around her shoulder and set a breath-taking contrast to the icy-blue of her dress.  
Finn felt the heat of anger rise in his throat. Since he had seen her face, a great bunch of his memories had returned. Without any warnings, he jumped up and tore at his chains.  


“Set him free!”, he yelled at the queen.  
She gave him a sharp look and simply raised an eyebrow. Without a change in her expression, she took her seat and examined him, before she was willing to answer.  
“I beg Your pardon, but I do not know of whom You’re talking about!”, she replied matter-of-factly.  
_This arrogance!_ , thought Finn and pressed his jaws together.  


“You know of whom I’m talking about! King Willem of Westgaard, my father! You’ve captured him!” He wanted to step closer to her, but the Royal Ice-Deliverer stopped him.  
The queen raised her chin slightly.  
“I assume, You must be Prince Finn of Westgaard.”, she noticed, her voice cool.  
Finn nodded briefly.  
_She’s colder than ice! I turn sick, when I see her!_

She felt the temperature rise and pushed her shoulders a bit further, while she recalled the image of her father, sitting on this throne. Never would she allow her to let Prince Finn see any weakness. Piercingly, her blue eyes gazed into the amber ones of the prince. He clearly showed her how great his aversion towards her was.  
She frowned slightly and breathed briefly.  
_He shouldn’t overstep the mark!_  


“How come You assume I have Your father under my control?”, she questioned indifferently.  
The queen observed the prince intently, as he crinkled his nose.  
“Three months after my father’s disappearance and after he was pronounced dead, a messenger gave me a detailed report from my uncle, the Duke of Weselton. He clearly described how cruel and bad the conditions are that my father suffers under Your control!”, Finn said with a snarl.  


“WHAT?!”, it slipped out of Anna’s mouth and she stared at the prince in disbelieve.  
Elsa’s jaws tensed.  
“Anna!”, she hissed in a low but threatening voice that made her sister step back. The queen already struggled to maintain her composure.  


She turned back to Finn.  
“Then I assume You know that, almost exactly three months ago, Your beloved uncle and Prince Hans from the Southern Isles united, caused by matching aims, to dethrone me shortly after my coronation as well?”, she countered and received a sneering laughter.  
“A beast as You are, Your Majesty, who freezes her own kingdom and lets her people suffer, is most likely misplaced on this throne! The kindness of the Duke of Weselton would be a refreshing well to Arendelle that waters the thirsty!”

The queen finally lost her temper. Wrathfully she stood up and skidded a handful of ice towards him. Nothing but the slight crickling and crackling of ice spreading through one half of the hall was to be heard.  
“And what are You!? You, who seems to rule over fire, coming from a foreign country, causing a draught in a peaceful country, that never took action in starting a warfare?!”, she shouted.  
He was startled for a moment.  
“How dare you! Release my father!”, he yelled back at her, accompanied by hissing flames reaching for her. Again the queen threw ice, as if it was nothing to conter his attempt of attacking her, making a puddle as borderline.  
“I have neither Your father under my control, nor can give You an explanation for his disappearance! The only thing I can say is that if You believe in Your uncles’ words, You must be a beast aswell!”, she hissed. Her whole body was trembling of wrath and exhaustion.  
_I darkly remember a different Prince Finn._

He glared at her. Although his eyes were burning of anger, they showed a hint of confusion. At the very back of his mind he seems to hear a voice telling him to trust in the queens’ word. _Don’t be a fool! She knows nothing about me!_  
A slight pant reached his ears and he saw that she sat back on her throne still trembling and running her fingers through her hair. Unintentionally, his guard seem to drop.  
_Did I hurt her?_  
Immediately after this thought crossed his mind he frowned and shook his head to catch his composure.  


“I don’t believe any of your words! My father never returned after Your coronation and after Your true self was revealed! His corpse or parts of his ship were never found, but the report fills this gab. You send Your warships after him! His ship was only prepared to defeat pirates!”, Finn continued.

Meanwhile, Elsa returned to indifference. Unconcernedly she crossed her legs and focused on Finn.  
“Of course one could see ships of Arendelle, as I offered them as replacement for the ships I destroyed. But none of them was a battleship!”, she explained calmly. “Give me just one reason I should attack Arendelle’s strongest ally?”  
“Power!”, Finn responded.  
“Power.”, Elsa repeated. “Attacking Westgaard with an army as humble numbered as Arendelle’s army, would be suicide. Especially, if Westgaard is in favour of a dragon! No, Arendelle is a peaceful country!”  
Finn smirked and tilted his head.  


“Or maybe You simply waited for the right opportunity. Capturing a person doesn’t need a powerful army. And come think of it, as You are queen of Arendelle now, You could easily create an army of ice and snow, couldn’t You?”  
He watched her intently and smirked.  
_You’re not that innocent. You never were._

Holding her breath, she clenched her teeth. Listening to his words, Elsa had to think of the snow-giant she created to guard her castle up the Northmountain. Her fingers tipped on her armrest in uneasiness before she held on to it tight.  
_Yes, I could. But it would be a mistake_!  
“It seems as if Your uncle tends to exaggerate things.”, she stated matter of factly.  
“Exaggeration!? You attacked him!”, Finn yelled and tore at his chains.

Letting her breath leave her lungs in a long muted sigh, Elsa struggled to keep calm. A freezing cold entered her eyes that darted Finn.  
“This is based on a misunderstanding. I was worried of the safety of everyone, including Your beloved uncle, as I felt the loss of control over my powers. This is why I asked everyone to stay away from me, but Your uncle ignored that. However, I didn’t meant to hit him, for why I pointed to the ground below him that immediately froze and made him fall. I know, Your eager to accuse me to have kidnapped King Willem of Westgaard, but I don’t know more than You do! Have You ever thought that something else could have happened on his return?”, Elsa answered.

For a second, his eyes widened in surprise.  
_Maybe... but... Don’t switch topics!_  
He lowered his head to take a deep breath and faced the queen with fire in his eyes.  
“Proof it!”  
Elsa lifted from her throne in all her royal might. Inscrutable and mysteriously she gazed down on Finn.  
“You hard-headed man. Fine, I don’t have anything to hide from You and I believe it’s more sufficient if You can find the truth by yourself. So feel free to move around freely and make yourself at home.”  


The queen waved at some guards, who saluted and took off to spread the word among the servants. Then she faced her sister.  
“Go tell Gerda to set up a room for him!”  
“B-but-“, Anna started, eyes wide in confusion.  
“Do as you’re told, Anna!”, Elsa said in a serious tone.  
One last glance towards the prince and Kristoff showed them, that the talk was over.

She headed out of the hall to her office.  
_How could it be? He changed so much! I never would have expected that... Well, you changed too, Elsa! Don’t forget you spent most the time all alone to yourself... But could he really be THAT different? He was..._

“Elsa?”  
The voice of her sister made her stop.  
“Really! I don’t understand all this! How can you let him walk around like nothing has happened? I mean, geesh, he attacked you and-“  
“Anna.”, Elsa said calmly and laid her hand on Anna’s shoulder. “Obviously you don’t remember Finn anymore, do you?”

She looked into the questioning eyes in front of her. Of course her sister forgot.  
“You know him?”, Anna asked cautiously. “But when... where-?”  
“We know him, Anna.”, Elsa answered and took Anna by her hand.  
Still confused, Anna followed her older sister into her office and sat down on a chair in front of the huge desk. The queen placed herself in a comfortable armchair on the opposite.

“Okay, we know him. But when and where did we meet him? I would remember someone like him!”, Anna continued her investigation.  
The older sister leaned back in her chair and turned her head to the window. Past memories seemed to appear in her mind, as her gaze grew distant.  
“Do you remember the time before I shut you out?”  
Anna’s eyes widened a bit, as she held her breath and nodded.  
“Yes. I mean, I do remember the fun we had and... they were the memories that helped me through the whole thing...” She had to swallow.

Slowly, Elsa turned her head and gazed softly at her sister.  
“Yes, they did and I’m still so sorry for all of what you’ve been through.”, she said softly and cupped her sister’s cheek. Anna smiled and reached for Elsa’s hand.  
“I know. So, tell me about Prince Finn.”  
“Right.” Elsa cleaned her voice and thought about where to start.

“Hmm. Do you remember when father had visitors? We sometimes had to be attendant too.”  
“Ahh, yes! And it was boring!”, Anna sighed and rolled her eyes. Elsa had to chuckle. “What?”  
“You never liked these days, because you had to behave yourself.”  
“You think that’s funny...”, the princess pouted and mumbled to herself.  
“I also didn’t like it that much back then! But... Anyhow.”, Elsa continued, “There were some visitors we both liked a lot, because we could get some time off from princess duties. In fact we could spend time outside and act as we wished and we did!”

Now, Anna began to become impatient.  
“C’mon! You really are a bad story-teller, Elsa. Don’t let me wait so long!”  
“As far as I know, you always wanted me to tell you stories and no, I’m not a bad one. You’re just too impatient.”, Elsa snickered and flipped a finger against Anna’s forehead.  
“Ouch! Elsa you’re mean, you know that?”  
“I’m your older sister.”, she laughed.

Anna frowned and rubbed her forehead.  
“So, Prince Finn accompanied King... Willem, was it?”  
Still chuckling, Elsa nodded.  
“Yes, he and his brother Haakon always came by too. We used to play all together in the gardens or elsewhere.” A broad smile crossed the queen’s face that was reflected by Anna.  
“Now that you say that: The fairytale of “Prince Roland” was our favourite game! But... you’re sure that guy’s the same Prince Finn we know?”  
Elsa sighed and reached for a note on her desk.  
“I also can’t believe it, but he is, according to the research Gunnar and Kai did.” 

They kept silent for a while.  
“Maybe he is still confused from what happened to him in the storm.”, Anna guessed.  
“Maybe.”, Elsa replied. “Did you already inform Gerda?”  
As her sister asked her, Anna jumped a little and slapped her palm against her forehead.  
“Oooh, right! I almost forgot! I better go then!” She jumped off her chair and speeded out of her sister’s office, while Elsa wagged her head smiling over her.


End file.
